


“Me and the boys will handle it.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan watches a little lizard scurry from one red rock to another and passing two different lizards on the way, when Cornelia’s voice breaks through his thoughts.“Oh no!” she says, “They look stuck.”A ficlet about helpfulness and lizard friends.





	“Me and the boys will handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Me and the boys will handle it.”

These days in the desert have been beautiful. Dan’s sure there’s a better word out there, that maybe beautiful is obvious or reductive, but he’s burnt out from one of the most chaotic handful of weeks of his life— coming out to his family, coming out to the world, his first pride, the overwhelming spectacle of VidCon. So he uses what energy he has left, the energy he’s slowly earning back on this road trip, to enjoy the scene around him and call it beautiful. 

That was something he learned on the tours: that deserts can be beautiful. It never really occurred to him before, coming from England with its rain and woods and fields and sea. But now whenever he’s on a desert he re-learns that lesson. 

Re-learns how wide the sky is, how the different browns and beige and taupes mix and meld, how the bushes that aren’t tumbleweeds yet bloom bright yellow and white flowers that are beautiful in their own right. How cactus can grow comically large. How you can be standing among twenty lizards and not realise it until one of them moves because they blend in so well. 

He’s actually in the middle of re-learning that one, seeing a little lizard scurry from one red rock to another and passing two different lizards on the way, when Cornelia’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“Oh no!” she says, “They look stuck.” 

Dan looks up. There’s a pair of people over by the sand dunes, maybe 20 meters away. Their big boxy car is tilted all funny, half-buried in all the loose sand. Cornelia’s already making her way over, Martyn close behind. Dan stretches, says a silent goodbye to his little lizard friends, and goes to follow. 

They are stuck. Very stuck. For some mad reason, Corn smiles wide and slaps Dan on the back and says, “Me and the boys will handle it.” 

Dan isn’t opposed to helping people, in principle. He thrives on it actually. But physical labour? That’s a whole other burden. 

He tries anyways. Really—! It takes a while, and they only make any progress at all once Cornelia stops making fun of them, puts down her phone, and helps push. But the Americans are soon on their way, driving further into the beautiful desert in their big boxy car. 

Dan notices a lizard going to inspect the hole the car’s tires had dug once they’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187076125374/me-and-the-boys-will-handle-it) !


End file.
